The Death Of Kurda Smahlt
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: The short, sad story of Kurda Smahlt's death and his mates reaction to this.


The Death of Kurda Smahlt

Kurda was brought before the princes and all the vampires in the mountain. I was there, watching all though it broke my heart to do so. He was wearing torn rags, my Kurda, looking like he had been dragged through a bush but he was still irresistibly attractive but I was the only one Kurda had ever laid eyes on. We had been mates for 50 years and now I had to watch as he was branded a traitor and sentenced to a painful end in the hall of death. I tried to scream but Larten clamped his hand over my mouth. I knew I would cry out so I had asked him before hand to silence me if I tried to scream. I know he hated seeing my pain but did as I asked. Before he got dragged away, Kurda turned and smiled at me. I smiled momentarily back before my emotions got the better of me and tears rolled down my cheeks. I went back to my room to trudge around, trying to fix a broken heart.

An hour later, Larten came to tell me that he was about to be put in the cage and if I wanted to come. I said I would come, to see Kurda off. I knew it would do me no good but Kurda would prefer if I was there. I watched as he was strapped into the cage and as he was hoisted above the pit and I watched as they sent it tumbling down onto the razor sharp stakes where his blood was spilled. He wasn't dead though. No vampire would die on the first drop so he was lifted again and I knelt down on the floor and looked at my knees. I couldn't bear to watch as he was lowered again and again. I heard the dull thuds of him landing on the stakes each time and counted them. By 10 drops of the cage (Kurda was still alive) there was only me, Larten and his assistant Darren left. Larten was comforting Darren as Darren was crying. I believe he and Kurda were good friends. Larten was only here because of Darren and me. I kept counting until it reached 23 thuds and stopped, it was over. He was dead.

I didn't know how to react at first but then I let my emotions go. I howled. This was from sadness. Once I was finished, I felt a sudden hatred run through me and a suicidal desire at the same time which made me attack Larten and Darren. I threw Darren across the room, into a wall. Larten was enraged and grabbed hold of me and pinned me against the wall and raised a hand to my throat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted at me, in anger. "Go on, kill me. I probably killed your little assistant over there." It was true, as me and Larten looked at Darren, we realised he hadn't moved once since I had thrown him. Larten was made even angrier by this and went to kill me but then stopped, looking into my eyes and seeing that I wanted to die, to be with Kurda but that underneath that I was a little lost lamb who had no idea what to do. He released me and ran over to Darren. I slumped on the floor, clutched my knees tight to my chest and started shivering and rocking back and forth in a state of shock. Larten was shaking Darren to wake him and Darren said faintly "Was it... was it... another Vampaneze attack?" Larten looked at him kindly and helped sit him up. "No, it was Megan. She's going through a lot of grief and doesn't know how to deal with it. I doubt anything like this has ever happened to her before. She was only 13 when she was fully turned and even now she looks about 17, I don't blame her for the way she acted." Darren looked over at me. "Is she ok?" Larten hadn't noticed me rocking until now when he turned around.

They both ran over to me. "Megan? Are you ok?" Larten asked, obviously worried. "No, Kurda, I am not alright. You made a vampire because you loved me but this is horrible." She said, stuck in past memories. Darren looked surprised so Larten explained. "She was turned at 13 because they fell in love when he looked 16 although in reality he was about 76. He couldn't bear to live without her so he turned her, with her permission although it took lots of persuading. At first she hated it but then she saw why he did it, after twenty years of life whilst she only aged two." They both looked back at her and she had stopped rocking now. "He said it was because he loved me, that he didn't want to have to leave me. I believed him but I hated losing the sun. I learnt to get along but it was hard. Oh, how I wish that he would still be with me like he said he would be. Fifty years ago, he said 'I will be with you until we are both looking old and grey... That won't happen now." I said solemnly. I just sat there the rest of the night, Kurda's body still in the cage. Hanging there.


End file.
